Starling City: Rise of The Monsters
Season 2 (also known as 'Rise of the Monsters) '''is the second season of ''Starling City. Cast Main Joseph Lance-Levitt as Quentin 'Larry' Lance Chad Coleman as Tobias Church Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen Sebastian Dunn as Edward 'Eddie' Fyers Seth Gabel as Warner Zytle/The Count Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake Robert Moloney as Brain Nudocerdo Josh Holloway as Robert Queen/The Hood Chris Chalk as Walter Steel Omar Epps as James Diggle Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate/Clock King John Lithgow as Stanley Dover/The Starling City Slayer Casper Crump as Vandal Savage/Curtis Knox Recurring Chelsea Spack as Isabelle Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Siren Franz Dremeh as Jefferson Jackson/Fire Storm Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave/Chronos Brian Markinson as Adam Hunt Bex-Taylor Klaus as Sin Episodes (2012-2013) # '"Thrill of The Hunt"-'''Lance and Robert both make plans to take down corrupt millionaire Brian J. Dickerson, who has scammed millions from various people in the city. Captain Nudocerdo becomes determined to arrest the vigilante and strongly suspects that Quentin Lance was involved in the robbery. Oliver meanwhile discovers that Walter has left Queen Industries to work for the SCPD as a forensics scientist and confronts him to why he resigned. Walter admits that Queen Industries was involved in illegal activities which prompts Oliver to question Doug Miller, who reveals that his parents kept quiet about them. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure offers a homeless boy a place to stay and food to eat, however he later murders the child. # '"Long Time No See"-'Mayor Dreyfus has a street pimp named Richard send a fifteen-year-old prostitute named Sin to his house for an evening of fun. Dreyfus proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting Sin until she gets saved by the Hood. The Hood murders all of Dreyfus' goons and rescues the girl. He also exposes the fact that Dreyfus has been associating with the local drug trade. It is revealed that Dreyfus is actually on Robert's list which is why Robert targeted him and Lance gets enraged when Robert refuses to help him capture the Starling City Slayer, who has been murdering children who are homeless. Lance decides to work with Zytle, now a crime boss, to find out where Richard lives by collecting a debt from someone and regretfully killing them to protect himself. Richard meanwhile learns what happened and decides that he must kill Sin before the police comes after him. Sin evades Richard's attack and slices a tendon in his hand. Lance manages to find Richard and arrest him. Believing his father led a secret life and remembering a subtle clue from Walter Steel, Oliver discovers a hidden stairwell behind the fireplace. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Tobias Church introduces Lance to one of his confidential informants James Diggle in order to find the Starling City Slayer, however Lance has a hard time trusting Diggle because of his crimes and learns that Diggle is not registered as a CI. Meanwhile, Zytle discovers that his right hand man Charles Sionis is planning to takeover his organization which is why he sets him up to be killed in a raid at Janus Cosmetics. However, Zytle's plan is foiled by the arrival of Nuocerdo, who wants Sionis captured alive. In the ensuing shootout, Sionis shoots Detective Quinn, who has been ordered by Zytle to kill him. Robert suddenly appears as the Hood and in a struggle, Sionis is knocked into a vat of chemicals. Robert escapes and Sionis is presumed dead. Sin continues to be on the streets online and saves a man named Stanley Dover from being robbed which is why Dover decides to give her a roof to stay under. Meanwhile, Oliver and Eddie discover a secret room hidden at the end of the staircase. # '"Behind The Mask"-'Oliver fires Eddie when the latter latter interferes with his exploring his father's computer, but changes his mind when Eddie agrees to physically train him so he can confront his parents' killer. Meanwhile, Charles Sionis survived the attempt on his life, but is horribly disfigured and begins wearing a black skull mask to cover his face. Vowing revenge on Zytle and the Hood, Sionis begins attacking all of Zytle's businesses and associates making the crime lord request for Nudocerdo to do something about it. Sionis begins to see Lance as a problem and has him kidnapped so he can be taken to a fight club. Tobias Church asks James Diggle and the SCPD for help finding Lance. After "The Mask" and those involved are arrested, Lance is informed by Lucas Hilton that Sin was apprehended after robbing a dress store as she was staying with Stanley Dover as her cook. # '"Playing With Dolls"-'The murder of a homeless man leads Lance and Church to investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti (Lili Taylor) and Doug (Frank Whaley), who are underlings of Barton Marthis, A.K.A the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Meanwhile, Warner Zytle begins to restructure his entire organization after the damages made by Sionis. After Patti and Doug escape, with Quillinformer worker Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) captured, Mayor Dansforth announces plans to help Starling City's homeless kids, which involves rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug return and hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sin. After Church's interrogation of Quillan, Lance obtains a clue that leads to Zeus International Shipping. Lance and Church arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Sin. While Dover has plans to find a way to help the children, Lance meets with Sin who reveals that she might have information on the person who sabotaged the Queen's Gambit. # '"Look Into My Eyes"-'Lance works with Sin to solve the Queens' killer. He takes her to the alley but Sin begins to give no good details in the information. When she reveals she stole a man's wallet before going to the alley and recalling when the man reported it, she says the wallet fell in the sewers. Lance handcuffs her and goes down the sewers to look for the wallet. He finds it but Sin frees herself and flees.Hypnotist Jim Craddock (Benedict Samuel) hires Lance to find his sister Alice (Naian Gonzalez Norvind), an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Dinah Drake returns to Starling City and Captain Nudocerdo offers Dinah her old job back at SCPD. Zytle decides to run for mayor to clean up Starling City's corrupt system and recruits Temple Fugate, whom he has declared legally sane and released from St. Mark. Lance gets into a brawl and is stitched up by a doctor, at the ER. After Alice tells Lance she wants nothing to do with her brother, Lance questions Craddock, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Lance, who brings her into SCPD. Dinah and Lisa have dinner with Nudocerdo. # '"A Brand New Day"-'Lance reports to Oliver about Sin and Oliver decides to go looking for her in order to find the truth but ends up assisting Sin with robbing a bar and rescues her when she is captured. Oliver soon realizes that this was a mistake after Sin reveals that she lied Lance only to escape him. Craddock hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Alice, but Lance and Church track them down. Lance finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Craddock's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Dinah, Lance overcomes them and breaks the spell. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Craddock to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Nudocerdo becomes infected by the dripping blood. Zytle bribes campaign officials to buy the election, but Fugate takes the money back; to Zytle's shock, he wins the election anyway, and realizes Fugate wanted to show him that the people genuinely want him as Mayor. Oliver decides to continue investigating the death of his parents. # '"Anything For You"-'Zytle's term as mayor starts off well, but things get worse when power plant owner Brody Wickham withdraws his support for Zytle since Robert keeps harassing him as the Hood. Robert threatens to kill Wickham unless he turns over his company wattage logs to the police since he is well aware that the plant is draining electricity instead of making it. Zytle tries to do whatever it takes to stop the Hood by having police officers protect the plant. The Hood shot an arrow at Wickham, but it was caught by his bodyguard, a former Israeli military, or Tzahal. The bodyguard attacked The Hood, only to be beaten aside. Right on cue, explosives, which were set in the plant, detonated. Wickham survived the explosion, but The Hood appeared to be killed. Nudocerdo asks Dinah about the tests on Alice Craddock's blood without revealing that he was exposed to it. Elsewhere, Stanley Dover gets assaulted by a drunk and gets rescued by Robert, who is still injured from the explosion. Elsewhere Jim Craddock mourns his sister's death and plots revenge against Lance. # '"Follow The Leader"- 'Craddock hypnotizes several civilians into life-threatening situations, and forces Lance to choose whom to save. Craddock later kidnaps Sin and Dinah, and again forces Lance to make a choice. Lance says Dinah, resulting in Craddock shooting Sin instead. Sin is rushed to hospital. Meanwhile, Zytle realizes he's in love with Fugate and plans to confess his feelings for him, but Fugate meets a woman named Isabella and soon falls in love with her. Robert moves in with Dover, an independently wealthy man who has elected to become Robert's financial benefactor as he resumes his career as the Hood. # '"Red Queen"- 'Sin recovers, but gets angry at Lance for manipulating Craddock into shooting her instead of Dinah. Craddock breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Lance to the powerful "Red Queen" hallucinogen, causing intense hallucinations that bring Lance to a war-torn SCPD, to a life where he is married to Dinah with two children, and to an encounter with his father, who encourages him to be a better protector for Starling City. Dinah brings Lance back to consciousness. Zytle attempts to manipulate Isabella and Fugate into breaking off their relationship, but to no avail. Robert and Dover try to be there for Sin which is why Dover offers her a job at the Starling City Youth Center, which he bought with his own money of course. Church and Nudocerdo learn Craddock is planning to spread the virus at the city Founders' Party, and arrest him in time. Robert and Sin both discover that Dover is the Starling City Slayer. # '"Father's Day"-'Sin flees to the Queen Mansion pleading for Oliver and Eddie to help save Robert, whom Dover plans to sacrifice so he can take control of his body. Oliver and Eddie begin making plans to break into Dover's residence and save Robert. Lance tries to deal with the aftermath of what has happened and tries to find ways to honor his father. Oliver, Eddie, Lance, Sin, Church, and a dangerous street gang recruited by Sin all arrive at Dover's home just as Dover is about to kill Robert. Dover summons a horde of monsters to stop them. Robert doesn't have the strength to break free on his own – so he mentally beckons with his soul in heaven to re-enter his body. Robert's soul though reluctant, recognizes that Oliver will die if he doesn't intervene. He rejoins with Queen's body back on Earth and Robert now has his complete memories. He breaks free and injures Stanley with an arrow. Oliver, Sin, Eddie, and Robert are in shock as all of the demons suddenly disappear – all but one; Spot, young Stanley's demonic childhood Monster friend. Spot had sent the demons back to Hell and now reunites with little Stanley. He sends him outside pledging to wipe his mind of all memory associated with his captivity. He then grabs older Stanley and eats him. The Monster informs Robert that Stanley left his entire estate to him as he had intended to obtain his body. However, Oliver is still furious at his father for lying to him and leaves him. Nudocerdo looses control of the virus and kills a criminal. # '"Blood Rush"-'After loosing control and killing a criminal, Nudocerdo visits Jim Craddock in prison demanding if the virus can be cured, but Craddock says it's only a matter of time before it takes him over. Nudocerdo begins hearing voices that urge him to kill more criminals. Zytle throws a party at his night club, where Nudocerdo makes plans to turn himself into police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns Dr. Webb, a killer he arrested, has been released thanks to his powerful connections. Losing faith in the city's justice system,Nudocerdo murders Webb and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. # '"The Executioner"- 'Driven mad by the virus, Brian Nudocerdo has become a vigilante, murdering any criminals that cross his path. After Lance becomes suspicious of Nudocerdo, he attempts to frame Lance for the murder of a low-level criminal, but is unable to convince the SCPD. After a showdown, Nudocerdo is arrested and incarcerated at a mental institution. After Zytle kills Isabella, Fugate becomes devastated by this and vows to find the killer which is why Zytle promises to help bring retribution to the guilty party. Oliver still wants nothing to do with his father Robert, but wants to find the guilty party responsible for his mother's death. # '"Pinewood"-'Oliver, Walter, and Eddie search through the secret files of Robert Queen's newly fixed computer with the goal of finding a clue as to killed Moira Queen because of Robert's actions and why. Church meanwhile decides to investigate why the Queen's Gambit went down with help from Sin. With Sin's unorthodox assistance, Church discovers that the person who ordered the Queens' Gambit to be sabotaged is someone known as Hath-Set. Oliver and Eddie track a lead from Robert Queen's computer and find Karen Jennings, a former prison inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Enterprises facility, by Hath-Set. She offers to identify who Sasha is, however Curtis Knox gives orders to a group called the Ghosts to have her killed. Following Jenning's death, Walter does further research and discovers that Hath-Set was an ancient priest who resembles the medical psychiatrist Curtis Knox. While imprisoned, Knox gives Nudocerdo an offer that he cannot refuse. # '"Hunter's Moon"-'Lance questions Curtis Knox about Project Chimera, which later makes Knox and Professor Milo train Nudocerdo, now under the name Executioner, to take out Lance. Nudocerdo learns that the man he put away years ago, Al Muncy, is getting a trial which could mean his release. Church calls a surviving victim, Dr. Annie Green, who was only ten years old at the time, to inform her that she will have to testify again. After Dr. Green receives a package which causes her to run from the building in fright. Robert offers her is help as the Hood. Back at her office, Dr. Green reveals her own story of torture and abuse, from which she had only narrowly escaped. Robert then decides to go after Muncy, who has just got out of jail on a $3 million bond. Fugate kidnaps and tortures Adam Hunt and Noah Kuttler before discovering that they are not responsible for Isabella's death; showing remorse after cutting off Adam's hand, he allows them to go to the hospital. Robert discovers ow Muncy has been murdering his victims while escaping the house. Fugate discovers that Zytle killed Isabella and begins plottng his revenge. Robert saves the prosecuting attorney's daughter, how he kills Muncy by drowning the man in his own beer. # '"The Executioner"-'Together with Church and a crew of police officers, Gordon arrives at St. Marc's with a warrant to inspect Curtis Knox's office. Knox is unfortunately one step in front of them, having shredded all of his documents. Meanwhile, unhinged by ghostly sightings of his father, Zytle insults Starling City's citizens on live TV and murders his Deputy Chief of Staff, unaware that Fugate is orchestrating his downward spiral. Oliver is told by Church and Lance that there is not enough evidence to convict Knox. Nudocerdo attacks the SCPD and beheads a police officer. Lance shoots Nudocerdo's left hand; Nudocerdo is captured, but escapes again. # '"Night of The Hawk"-'Robert meets his friend Rip Hunter and his team, who arrives to investigate a series of murders tied to Vandal Savage, who has been using the alias as Curtis Knox. Ray Palmer and Kendra Saunders pose as a married couple to investigate in the suburbs, but discover that Savage lives there as well. Elsewhere, Jefferson Jackson is attacked by humanoid bird-like creatures created by Savage from an Nth metal meteorite similar to the one that gave Kendra and Carter their powers. Jefferson is abducted by Nudocerdo and delivered to Savage. The team decides to go after Savage at the institution, where he has already infected Jefferson with the Nth metal and transformed him into one of the creatures. Kendra fails to kill Savage, who escapes. The rest of the team manages to recapture Jefferson. Albert Wells and Gideon create a serum that cures Jefferson and the other victims. Chronos then arrives and storms the ship, forcing the ''Waverider to quickly leave, leaving Ray, Sara, and Kendra behind. # '"Left Behind"-'''Chronos disables the ''Waverider and flees back into the timestream, taking Leonard Snart with him. Rip is forced to reset Gideon to undo Chronos' sabotage, leaving the ship temporarily stranded in the timestream. Meanwhile,Ray, Sara, and Kendra build a life together where Sara joins the League of Assassins. Rip and the rest of the team return to get Ray and Kendra. With Lance, who agreed after learning that Sara is his daughter from the future, and Robert, they travel to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, but she is revealed to have fully committed to Ra's Al Ghul's mission and turns the team over to him as trespassers to be executed. Rip invokes the trial-by-combat ritual to save the team, with Kendra and Sara named as the champions to fight. Elsewhere, Chronos reveals himself to Leonard Snart as his former partner Mick Rory, having been found by a future version of Vandal Savage and trained to be his bounty hunter. Kendra is able to get through to Sara just as Chronos arrives. Ra's frees the team, which successfully stops Chronos and discovers his real identity. Ra's releases Sara and the others. Imprisoning Mick on the Waverider, the team decides to try to reform him. # '"A Legion of Horrors-'Oliver pays Sin to break into St. Marc's and she does. Meanwhile, Hunt and Fugate both manipulate Zytle into believing that the other crime bosses have turned against him. Sin gets captured by Maxie Zeus, someone who Savage revives that believes himself to be a Greek god, and begins to be Maxie's servant, making use of Maxie's alter-ego. Oliver becomes troubled after Selina fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Meanwhile, Savage's project continues and he successfully resurrects Chien Na Wei-the first subject to retain full memory. Oliver believes that there is a secret room in St. Marc's where Savage is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Oliver, Lance, and Walter visit St. Marc's to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Oliver and Walter are put in a chamber and interrogated by Milo on Savage's behalf. Meanwhile, Lance is brought into another room with Savage and introduced to Matt Hagen, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. Savage places him in a machine and replicates Lance's visage onto Matt's face. # '"Transference"- 'Disguised as Lance, Matt pulls the SCPD off of St. Marc's, however Dinah later exposes Matt as an impostor. Savage prepares to detonate a bomb beneath St. Marc's and tells Milo to transfer the patients to another facility. Chien Na Wei kills Milo, however Savage starts the bomb's countdown under orders from Ruve Adams. Lance and Walter stop the bomb. Chien Na Wei escapes in a bus with Savage's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Zytle on the street; she knocks him out, prompting the rest of his gang to flee. Savage is arrested, Lance leaves to tell Dinah how he feels. Oliver tells Eddie of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead, and Tobias Church is trusted to protect Starling City. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Gotham; among them is a boy identical to Oliver. # '"Beware of The Green Eyed Monster"-'''Lance goes to Dinah's house only to see her with another man, unaware that it was actually her cousin, and leaves with flowers. Upon seeing this, Dinah's lover Lisa vows to make Dinah hate Lance and orchestrates a series of events to make her believe Lance is trying to sabotage their relationship. The plan works and she vows never to see Lance again. On their date, a deranged Lisa attempts to kill an oblivious Dinah, but Lance arrives and guns Lisa down, much to her shock. After Zyle gets released due to being arrested by Church, who found him at the scene of where he spotted Chien Na Wei, Adam Hunt visits Zytle and threatens him into helping them find and kill Fugate; realizing he truly loves him, Zytle refuses. Fugate then reveals that it was all a ruse to make him realize he is incapable of love. Despite Zytle having proven otherwise, Fugate shoots him and drops him into Starling Harbor. Oliver's mysterious doppelganger lurks around Starling City looking for a food while Oliver and Eddie call a meeting with the Queen Enterprises Board of Directors, where Oliver threatens to disseminate his evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. HIVE sends a member of the Ghosts to kidnap Oliver. Category:Starling City Category:Green Arrow Category:TV Series Category:Arrow